fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sindy's Comet
Sindy's Comet is an episode of the NickTV series The Adventures of Freddy and Peck. Script (In the woods, Freddy, Peck, Pip, Pig and the kids Joey, Macy and Boyle are walking through the woods) Peck: (reading his map) "Keep going, guys. We're doing great! Is everyone excited about seeing Sindy's Comet tonight?" All: "Yes!" Peck: "Does anybody need to stop and take a little potty break?" All: "No!" Freddy: "Hey Peck. It's pretty nice of you to let us see Sindy's Comet with you tonight." Peck: "Thanks Freddy." Freddy: "It's so exciting to see Sindy's Comet again! I haven't seen it since I was a kid." Peck: "Me too. Oh, I almost forgot. Look at this." (Peck shows Freddy a picture of him as a little rooster with his mom and dad) Peck: "This is a picture of me as a kid from the last time Sindy's Comet was shown twenty-five years ago, and this is my mom and dad." Freddy: "Mmmmm! Yum!" Peck: "What?" Freddy: "I mean cool. Yeah, that's what I meant!" Peck: "You know, seeing Sindy's Comet with my parents is what I'll remember the most. And I get to see it again with my best friend, my other friends and the kids." Macy: "Hey Peck? Are we almost there to the camping site?" Peck: "Why sure. We're almost there. Once we get there, we'll set up a little camp, eat some s'mores and we'll hike some more to a hill where we'll get to see Sindy's Comet". Pog: "Oh good. 'Cause I'm hungry for some s'mores." Freddy: "Listen, Peck! From then on, this will be the best Sindy's Comet night we should never forget!" (Around nighttime, Freddy, Peck, Pip, Pig and the kids are camping next to a firelog and eating s'mores) Pig: "These s'mores are delicious." Pip: "Looks like tonight's going out very well." Joey: "Yummy s'mores!" Peck: "So, what should we do next before we return to our hiking?" Freddy: "I know! I know!" Peck: "What is it, Freddy?" Freddy: "How about telling a scary story?" Peck: "Uh, I don't know anout tha. What do you think, kids?" Kids: "Yeah! Tell us a scary story!" Pig: "I wanna hear a scary story too!" Pip: "I'm in". Freddy: "Yeah, me too! Why don't you tell one, Peck?" Peck: "Me? Okay." (Peck clears his throat) Freddy: "Wait! Before you do so, I thought I'd do something to lighten up the mood." (He uses his phone and turns on scary music) Freddy: "Carry on!" Peck: (clearing throat) "Once upon a time, there were two animals who were hiking in the woods just like us. Then they camped in the woods eating s'mores and telling campfire stories also like us." (While telling the story, Freddy, Pip, Pig and the kids acted nervous and scared) Peck: "While they were eating s'mores and telling stories, little did they know, there stood a monster and it ate them one by one." Macy: "Ah! Why would it do that?!" Peck: "Because monsters aren't rational." Freddy: "Oh my gosh!" Peck: "Wait, I think I heard something in the bushes. Let me go investigate." (Peck goes inside the bushes) Pig: "H-h-h-he'll be okay. R-r-r-right?" Freddy: "Y-y-y-yeah. He'll be alright. Besides, it's j-j-just a story." (Peck sneaks up in front of them and puts on a moster mask and roars. Freddy, Pip, Pig and the kids all scream and stop) Freddy: "You know, the monster looks smaller than we thought." (They all mutter in agreement) Freddy: "Now where were we? Oh yeah." (They continue screaming) Peck: "It's okay. I'm just kidding. Just---" (Right as he was about to remove the mask, Freddy, Pip, Pig and the kids all throw rocks at him. They continue throwing rocks at him as Peck stumbles backwards and trips over a rock and falls down the hill. While falling, his mask falls off and he lands on a log and groans in pain) Freddy: "Wait a minute. That's not a monster, that's Peck!" Peck: (unconsciously) "Mommy, can I try some of your cookies?" (They all run down the hill to Peck) Freddy: "Peck! Peck! Are you okay?" Peck: (dazed) "Sure fellas. I'm perfectly capable." (Peck tries standing up but falls) Pip: "Yep. He's pretty messed up." Freddy: "Oh no! Oh no! This is bad! He's unconscious! What if he'll never wake up and stay unconscious forever? And he'll never be able to see Sindy's Comet tonight!" (Pip slaps Freddy in the face) Pip: "Snap out of it, dude! Why don't you call Otis? He probably knows what to do." Freddy: "You're right, Pip." (He dials his phone to answer Otis) Otis: "Hello?" Freddy: "Otis, we need your help." Otis: "Sure, what is it?" Freddy: "We knocked out Peck and we thought you---" Otis: "Ha-ha! You probably thought that was me. But it's not, it's a voice recorder of me. It sure gotcha! Ha! Anyway, leave a message after the tone." (The phone beeps and Freddy turns off the phone) Freddy: "He's not home. What do we do now?" Pig: "Maybe we should start carrying him." (Freddy, Pip, Pig and the kids all carry Peck. As they carry him, mosquitos appear) Pip: "Uh-oh." Freddy: "What do you mean uh-oh?" Pip: "Because I see mosquitos and they're heading this way!" Freddy: "Run!" (They all run away from the mosquitos carrying Peck. The mosquitos chase after them and they swarm on Pig) Pig: "Hey! Ow! Ouch! Get off! They're on me! Guys, go on without me! I'm gonna run through these bushes to loose these mosquitos!" (Pig runs in the bushes abandoning the others. They stop at a tree where they place the unconscious Peck at and sigh in relief) Pip: "That was close. Now what do we do." Freddy: "Don't worry, guys. I got Peck's map. Now let's see, we're right here and made a left to this way, which means we've been, going the wrong direction?!" Pip: "We seem to have gone about two miles in the direction." Macy: "What do we do now?" Joey: "Yeah, what do we do now?" Boyle: "Yeah!" (Freddy looks around and see a lake) Freddy: "Hey look, guys! A lake! All we have to go across the lake." Pip: "And how are we gonna go across the lake?" Freddy: "With a boat! Duh! But I don't know how to build a boat. Do you know how to build a boat, Pip?" Pip: "No." Freddy: "What about you kids? Do you know how to build a boat?" Kids: "No." Freddy: "Doesn't anybody know how to build a boat?" Peck: (dazed) "Guys, I know how to build a boat. First, cut down two trees." Macy: "But we don't have any saws." (Peck unconsciously speaks some gibberish, confusing Pip and the kids) Freddy: "Yeah, we probably might find some fallen trees." Pip: "Wait, you understand him?" Freddy: "Yeah, I can understand what he's saying through his gibberish." (Peck speaks more gibberish) Freddy: "Right, then we'll tie them down with whatever we can find here." (He speaks some more gibberish) Freddy: "Okay. Guys, I think I now know how to build a boat!" (Scene wipes to the right, showing a poorly made boat) Pip: "I think something got lost in translation." Freddy: "Okay, let's get on." Pip: "Sorry Freddy, but I can't. The boat seemed to be very poorly made, it'll probably collapse right when get on. For me, I'm going solo. I'm making my own boat, if I can something to use. Aha! There's one!" (He finds a small tree trunk and carries it to the lake. He find a small stick to use as a paddle and rides off on the tree trunk as a boat) Pip: "See you on the other side of the hill!" Freddy: "Well, I guess it's just you and me now." Macy: "Maybe we should get on the boat now." Freddy: "Not yet, kids! First, I think I should test it first. See if the boat will stand." (Freddy gets on the boat, hoping it won't come loose, but stays the way it is) Freddy: "Hey, nothing happened. Hey kids, I'm alright! So grab Peck and we'll head our way." (Suddenly the boat collapsed just as Pip said, and Freddy falls into the lake and drown) Freddy: "Help! Help! I'm drowning!" Joey: "Freddy, grab my hand!" (Freddy reaches his hand to Joey and he grabs him out the lake) Joey: "Are you alright, Freddy?" Freddy: "Yes." Macy: "It's hopeless. We'll never make it to the hill on time." (Peck speaks some more unconscious gibber) Freddy: "He said it's okay, we'll see Sindy's Comet next time. Next time?" (Freddy imagines next time on Sindy's Comet with an elderly version of him pushing an elderly Peck on a wheelchair) Elderly Freddy: "We finally did it, ol' buddy. After twenty-five long years, Sindy's Comet is finally here." (The elderly Peck groans and then suddenly die) Elderly Freddy: "Uh-oh." (TBA) Trivia *This is similar to the Harvey Beaks episode "Comet Night?" *This episode took place during the same time in its' paired episode though, while this one focused on Freddy and Peck, the other one revolves around the three bovines Otis, Abby and Bessy. *Despite lacking intelligence, Freddy was actually clever in this episode. Category:Episodes